quien soy
by vinicio5
Summary: esta historia habla de Enialio o Enyalius un personaje muy poco conocido y su relacion con Ares Enio Atenea y demas personajes de olimpo y los secretos que el guarda
1. Chapter 1

Quien soy

Mi nombres es Enialio Enyalius no sabes búscame en Google .

bien ahora te contara un secreto sobre mi madre ella no existe, no existe Enio, es solo un disfraz para que nadie sapa que Atenea ha roto su voto de castidad al entregarse a mi padre Ares no solo entregarse en el sexo sino que también se caso con el.

los caso las Parcas en secreto, todas esa peleas que han tenido todas batallas que han librada han sido según ellos la forma en que demuestran su amor el uno por el otro

y ahora te preguntara como es que mi madre se a tragado su famoso orgullo frente la innumerables amantes de mi padre por que no castigado a todas esas mujeres o torturado a su bastardos como Hera lo ha hecho en innumerables ocasiones colas amantes y bastardos de Zeus,

la respuesta es que mis padres tiene gustos tan parecidos que comparten a los amantes así es mi madre toma la forma de mi padre y ambos usan su poderes con la incauta mortal para que no se de cuenta que esta con dos personas en la cama,

lo asen con todas amantes mortales con las ninfas bueno ellas, no les importa que halla dos Ares en la misma cama es mas les fascina y no piensa mucho en eso solo disfrutan los múltiples orgasmos

, en cambio con Afrodita bueno solo esta mi padre con ella en la cama aunque luego se lo compensa con crees a mi madre,

además cuando Ares y Afrodita están en la cama mi madres investiga entre la cosas de Afrodita la verdad mis padres nunca han confiado en la última "hija de cronos"

aunque al parecer su plan es que mi padre inicie una guerra en el olimpo y ella dirija todo sin que nadie se entere, lástima para ella que mi padre no sea tan influenciable como ella crea, aunque mi madre aun no encurte ninguna prueba definitiva

bueno regresando a los bastardos de mi padre ya que todas sus madres también fueron amadas por mi madre les tomo cierto cariño en muchas ocasiones me a pedido que cuide a mis hermanos incluso que los entrene sin que ellos sepan mi verdadera naturaleza

ahora te preguntara por que nunca as oído o leido de mi donde están mis historias pues es simple no tengo.

Hecho cosa increíble he peleado en guerras con con coraje innegable, he combatido con criaturas salidas del tártaro, pero nunca han sido contado, por que nadie debe saber mi verdadero origen por lo que se debe oculta cualquier pista incluso mis asañas

Por que buenos según la profecía decía que un descendiente de Metis derrocaría a Zeus y como mi madre resulto ser mujer mi abuelo no la descarto como una amenaza, pero también esta el hecho bien conocido de que mi abuela Hera concibió a mi padre con la intención de algún día derrocaría su marido de hecho esa la razón por la que mi abuelo detesta mas que a nadie

En resumen soy hijo de los dos candidatos para derrocar a Zeus así que eso me convierte en un candidato mas temible que ellos

Por eso me van hacer ver agua del rio Lete para "reiniciarme" otra ves ahora estará pensando que no se supone que esa agua genera una amnesia total y parmente bueno si eres una alma que esta apunto de renacer si pero si eres un inmortal solo te devuelve a ser un bebe de una año y olvidas todo hasta que cumplas 19 años mis padres repiten este siclo cada 24 años para protegerme es la única forma en de evitar que llame la atención de los otros olímpicos los 5 años que me dan es mi condición que yo establecí

5 años para recordar todo lo que he vivido a lo largo de todo ese siclo es la única forma de sentir que no fue un desperdicio además que es tiempo suficiente para poder finalizar todos mis pendientes antes del mi cumpleaños 24 a cambio de respetar esta única condicon bebo el agua del rio Leto

Bueno en fin mañana es mi cumpleaños 24 otra ves

Fin de la carta

De: Enialio de 23 años

Para: Enialio para cundo pueda leer


	2. Chapter 2

Soy Enialio y me estoy hablando a mi mismo por que no lo se, tal vez quería una conversión aunque sea conmigo mismo al fin acabo este es un vuelo largo asía la isla de **Ogigia ** a que voy sencillo a ver a mi amada asiese yo Enialio estoy locamente enamorado de la perfecta Calipso,

así como yo soy el mayor secreto de mis padres, mi amor por Calipso es mi mayor secreto pero por que? sencillo no pudo estar con ella su "castigo" por ser la higa de Atlas es pasar la eternidad en esta isla en "soledad" salvo por la llegada ocasional de su visitantes en verdad les tengo tan envida a eso mortales pueden disfrutar toda la compañía de la bella Calipso en todo sentido por unos breves años asta que Zeus decide que ella es suficiente y la obliga a liberarlos para romperle el corazón y después de una prolongado fase de lamentación y sufrimiento finalmente empieza a sanar su corazón herido solo para que otro viste llegue e inicie la de nuevo el ciclo como fue el caso del famoso Odiseo

en fin como me enamore de ella? un día escuchando después de un batalla en la que participe disfrazado como un soldado mortal que como siempre mis asañas en combate se las argudico otro en verdad no se si es una de las formas de mis padres para protegerme o una forma de las morirás de castigarme por pelear guerra de humanos en fin después de la batalle en la noche escuche de un ancianos discutir la genealogía de los titanes enserio que los mortales les encanta discutir sobre nuestro árbol geológico escuche como uno mención el nombre de Calipso y me llamo la atención su nombre sonaba tan divertido así que pregunte por ella y me contaron que era la hija del titán Atlas y la ocena Pléyone. Y que su castigo y solo por ser la hija general de Cronos era estar la isla de Ogigia lo cual se me hiso raro como razón y además que no se asía razón para castigarla en esi cundo quise preguntar el por que me contestaron como lo hacen siempre los viejos mortales en esta situación "nosotros no nos corresponde cuestionar la sabiduría de los olímpicos muchacho no hagas mas preguntas si no quieres que te fulmine un rallo"

así que antes Eos trajera el alba me fui del campo valle y llegue al palacio de mi padre a preguntarle sobre el castigo Calipso el me revelo lo del ciclo de visitantes y corazones rotos pero cundo le pregunte por que el me respondió "los castigos del vegete de mi padre siempre ansiado raros e irracionales así de simple pero no temas si algún día te ase algo a ti o cualquiera de tus hermanos o hermanas será el día que cumpliré la protésica de Urano" esa fue su respuesta sobra decir que no me satisfacía así que fui a ver a mi madre visitarla no general gran ni problema o sopecha la gente solo asume que vengo a llevarle un desafío de mi padre en fin la respuesta de mi madre fue "la tintanomica fue antes de que yo naciera pese los relatos que dicen que yo pele en ella, por crees que duro tanto tiempo en fin no hay registros de por que aunque coincido que debe haber un motivo oculto para tal peculiar castigo" y pese ello mi madre me dijo que esta ocupado investigando el complot de Afrodita estaba investigando sus acciones previas antes de ser reclutada en el olimpo pero me dijo que si iba seguir investigando debía serlo con mucho cuido

en fin mis padres me tiene prohibido acercarme directamente con mis tíos o mis tíos abuelo o a mis abuelos, para evitar que reconozca mi herencia materna, de todas formas conozco a lo suficiente de mi familia para saber que Hestia no dirá nada por evitar un conflicto familiar, Deméter esta tan deprimida por su hija Perséfone que no me prestaría ni la misma atención es mas si le preguntara sobre cualquier cosa me respondería con un consejo de agricultura elental, Poseidon esta horita intentando contentar a su esposa Anfintrita después de la ultima hazaña de uno su bastardo asique no esta de humor para contestar alguna de mis preguntas, Hades bueno no pudo ir a su reino después de cierto incidente que tuvo en su reino yo solo quería una mascota, los titanes ellos tiene miedo de hablar de la titanomaqui o los castigos de sus compañeros siempre se salen por las tangente cundo uno intenta hablar con ellos sobre ese tema, las moiras podrían saber pero ellas por lo general hablan en acertijo y son ambivalentes la verde uno sabe si son metáforas o no las respuesta que consigues de ellas

en fini el siguiente la lista es el abuelo Zeus es mas fácil que todos los anteriores me cuenten antes abuelo me revele uno de su secretos aunque quizá deba preguntar a los sirvientes de mis abuelos o a sus mismas amantes de mi abuelo pero es muy poco probable que ellos sepan o que me contesten

la ultima en la lista es la abuela ella suele contar los secretos de su esposo en su arenques de ira cundo se entera de una de sus infidelidades pero nadie están temario para estar cerca para escucharlo y no hablemos de preguntarle pero considerando todos los otros puntos creo que mi abuela es la mejor opción para conseguir las respuesta solo debo espera una infidelidad de mi abuelo y tener la suerte de poder acércame lo suficiente para poder preguntarle lo primero no tardara mucho lo segundo necesitara todo la suerte del mundo o sino le podría preguntar a Hades


	3. Chapter 3

Bien retomando la historia

No paso mucho tiempo para que mi abuela descubriera una de las invalides de el abuelo Zeus y como era de esperase entro en un ataque de ira destructiva que así a ver los las guerras de mis padres como juegos de niños

Armado de todo mi valor y despojándome de todo sentido común fui a verla para iniciar interrogatorio disfrazado como uno de su criados esperando que no me reconociera

Mientras la veía como destruía todo los objetos del salón sin ningún reparo o remordimiento me preguntaba por que mi curiosidad me estaba llevando hacer este acto suicidad

Respire hondo y le pregunte desde lejos "si estaba furiosa por que Zeus la había engañado con Calipso"

Ella se rio con furia y respondió con ironía "no dudo que ganas no le falten de echársela pero no creo que tenga el valor de hacerlo"

Entonces volví a preguntar "a que se refiere a que le pude temer el rey del olimpo"

Ella mientras seguía destrozando me contesto pero en su voz se remarcaba su ira "pues a loquea nuestro padre y nuestro abuelo temían "

Profecías fue lo primero que se me vino en mente

Asique mientras intentaba recordar de que profecía se refería note que su destrucción estaba ninguno debía apresúrame si quería conseguir todas las respuestas y no ser eliminado por mi abuela

Asique pregunte que profecia

Ella respondió en "la que la hija favorita de Océano reclamaría todo el mundo"

Eso me extraño y sin pensar pregunte "que no era hija de Atlas"

la abuela contesto "solo es un historia inventada por el idiota infeliz desgraciado e infiel de mi hermano"

"Porque" volvía preguntar sin darme cuenta que mi abuela ya estaba ya mas tranquila despues de que la habitación fuera ahora unas ruinas ella se acercó a mi dijo "esto es algo que muy pocos saben pero Océano era o mejor dicho es el hijo mas poderoso de Gea por creas que el onceno cubre la mayor parte del mundo"

En eso note que mi abuela esta increíblemente cerca de mi yo eta esperando que no me descubría con el disfraz que teína aunque solo había cambiado el color de mi pelo y ojos junto a la forma de mis orejas y alter un poco mi estatura

En eso continuo mi abuela "si el mas poderos que mi padre cronos pero nunca le intereso realmente gobernar por eso fue neutral en la titano maquia y permite que mi hermano gobierne su reino mientras el duerme pero se profetizo que su hija Calipso seria mas poderos que el, lógicamente mi marido la hubiera destruido o desterrado al tártaro pero Océano amenazo con una guerra tenia el poder como para tomar de prisionero al idita de nuestro hermano Poseidón además tiene toda una estirpe de monstros marinos que hasta Poseidón a elegido no molestar"

Hubo un momento de silencio y ella continuo "asique mi marido decido solo desterrar a una isla paradisiaca para que no tuviera una razón para escapar además que le impulso la maldición del corazón roto por que no hay nada que ocupe mas el pensamiento de una señorita solitaria que un corazón roto" concluyo la abuela Hera

Yo dije a "a lo entiendo"

En eso mi abuela me mira los ojos que se podría compra con los de Hades y me dijo" ahora que yo he sido del todo sincera contigo es tu turno de responderme el favor por que tanta curiosidad"

Empapado de sudor y respondí "simplemente se me hiso un castigo muy cruel el de Calipso solo por ser la hija de Atlas la duda me estuvo carcomiendo mucho tiempo asique esta era la única oportunidad de conseguir respuestas"

Hera sonrió "bien asique me respondiste con sinceridad pero por desgracia no puedo permitir que te vallas ahora que sabes este secreto asique…"

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar llego mi abuelo Zeus borracho con su amenté en brazo

Y diciendo" tranquila mi esposa no esta por aquí por cierto quien me dijiste que eras Alcmena no eras Antíope no eras Calixto no eras Dánae no eras Engina…"

Y antes de que seguirá la lista la abuela empezó arrojarle todo lo que tuviera la mano logre escabullirme y por suerte fue tal el enojo de Hera que se olvido de la conversión que tuvo con mijo

Bien ya sabiendo el por que del cruel castigo decid ir a verla por mi mismo asique volea si la isla de **Ogigia **por primera vez

Cuando llegue me sorprendí al descubrir un campo místico que no me dejaba pasar aparéntate solo Hermes con permiso de Zeus podía pasar claro con la obvia expecion de Zeus o el mortal que usen para tortura a Calipso

Sabia que si intentaba romperlo llamaría la atención de Zeus y era algo que no quería hacer en ese momento así que decid ir a una de las rocas cerca de las costa de la isla y en eso la vi por primera vez era tan hermosa su piel era perfecta su cabello así juego perfecto con su piel las porción de su cuerpo era una maravilla entonces oí su vos eran tan dulce en es momento supe que estaba enamorado quise le saludarla quería abrasarla quería beserla quería hacerla mía y ser de ella quería destrozar el campo de fuerza no me importaba que tuviera que luchar contra Zeus pero antes de atacar el campo de fuerza con mi espada vi que ella avía llamado al mortal en turno para jugar con su corazón lo siguiente que vi me hiso sentir un horro que gamas había sentido ni siquiera cuando mi tio Hades me amenazó con arrojarme al Tártaro encadenado y fue ver la sonrisa de Calipso así es mortal y ver como se entregaba a el frente de mi sin dares ecuante de mi presencia

En eso me di cuenta que yo me acaba de enamora locamente de ella pero ella no sabia de mi existencia es fuel día que conocí el amor los celos y la frustración


End file.
